stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Moguera
1950's The war machine Moguera was created by the Mysterians, a group of aliens from Mysteroid who embarked down to Earth looking for a place to live and reproduce following the destruction of their own world. Moguera first appeared near Mt. Fuji, devastating a town and a local shrine. The war machine then moved further up stream, sending currents of dead fish in its wake due to the tremendous heat and radiation the machine was emitting. Moguera was once again seen after a landslide in which the robot attacked a group of nearby policemen. By night fall, the towering brute had made its way to the power plant, destroying it, before making its way into the heart of the town. Moguera destroyed the little opposition the town presented it, as the Self Defense Force deployed a battalion of soldiers equipped with machine guns and flame-throwers along with missile launcher trucks, all of which had no affect. Moguera was finally defeated, though, when a bridge the robot was crossing was dynamited, sending the war machine towering down to its own destruction. The Mysterians deployed another Moguera later on, when the tides of the final battle were turning against their favor. The second Moguera dug its way underground, and emerged in the heat of battle. However, fate was not on its side. The war machine dug too close to a Marklite Cannon, causing it to tower over, crushing the short lived second Moguera. 1990's The Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-Type, or MOGUERA, was constructed around 1995 in order to replace the wrecked Mechagodzilla as the new anti-Godzilla mech. Moguera was an amalgam of the aerial attack plane: Star Falcon, and the burrowing ground-based weapon: Land Moguera. Soon after its creation, the NASA Interplanetary Research Vessel disappeared during a routine collection of samples. Shortly thereafter, the G-Force Countermeasures Division discovered an unidentified object on their space radar. Though Moguera was built to contend with Godzilla, the United Nations asked that the machine be deployed to fight off this new anomaly. Moguera rocketed off into space to intercept the UFO. Flying through the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, Moguera suddenly came face to face with the unidentified object. Moguera quickly fired it plasma laser cannons at the creature, which the enemy countered with a corona beam and electromagnetic energy rings. After a rather short fight, Moguera's controls went haywire and the craft was sent spinning out of control. It barely made it back to Earth. Upon returning, the UNGCC decided to equip Moguera with more power. It didn't take long at all for the space monster, now called SpaceGodzilla, to appear on Earth. Akira Yuki now piloted the craft, and as he led Moguera to SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla suddenly appeared in Kagoshima. Yuki had long had a vendetta against Godzilla, since his friend had been killed by the monster in 1989. Defying orders, he turned the craft around to confront the nuclear menace, but his crew mates Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato put a stop to it. They knocked Yuki out and turned the craft back around so they could face SpaceGodzilla, the more imminent threat. Moguera approached SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress in Fukuoka, and it shot its spiral grenade missiles and its enhanced chest beam at the beast. Moguera used its spinning drill nose to attack the monster's shoulder. However, the robot was quickly knocked back by SpaceGodzilla's corona beam. Moguera began to roll backwards, firing its chest beam all the while. SpaceGodzilla gathered more energy and fired its corona beam, knocking Moguera over. SpaceGodzilla roared triumphantly, just as Godzilla arrived and entered the battle. Yuki awoke and resumed command of the vessel. Moguera was hit again by the corona beam, and the pilots were forced to use the main thrusters to make a hasty retreat. Moguera proceeded to separate into Star Falcon and Land Moguera, in order to execute a new plan of attack. After the two separate machines led an offensive against SpaceGodzilla's power supply, they combined once more to form Moguera. The mech reentered the fray and fired all of its weapons on SpaceGodzilla. It used its spiral grenade missiles to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, but in the process lost its left hand to the corona beam. SpaceGodzilla's tail latched onto Moguera and threw it aside. Moguera was almost wrecked, and Yuki told his crew mates to escape. Yuki attempted to fix Moguera, and the craft was sent crashing straight into SpaceGodzilla in the process. The machine ultimately rammed head first into a nearby building, making the once brilliant mech inoperable. Miki Saegusa and Koji Shinjo saved Yuki just in time, as Godzilla shot its spiral fire ray. The immense energy ray destroyed SpaceGodzilla once and for all, and annihilated Moguera in the process. The crew of Moguera survived and SpaceGodzilla was no more, but Godzilla lived on...